gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Retinue Mk II
|related = Cossie Sultan Sultan RS Warrener Elegy Retro Custom Savestra Nebula Turbo Sultan Classic Blista Kanjo |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = retinue2 |handlingname = RETINUE2 |textlabelname = RETINUE2 |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Retinue |gensucced = }} The Vapid Retinue Mk II is the Mk II variant of the Retinue, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Retinue Mk II holds a position as a more comtemporary follow-up of the Retinue, based on the . Notable changes over the original Retinue are the straighter, squared-off bodywork design, slightly larger windows and a slightly elevated rear section. The front end is much simplier in appearance, having only two circular headlamps and the Vapid logo on the center. The grille is mostly finished in black, with the headlight housings finished in chrome. The small vents below the grille are slightly larger and the bumper is flat in appearance. On the sides, secondary-colored arches can be seen on the quarter panels, along with a ridged detail running along the car. Chrome mirror wings can be seen on the doors, near the A-pillars. The rear end retains the tail lights from the original Retinue, but the rear bumper is flat and finished in black. The trunk area seems to be larger. The interior retains the rally seats, dashboard components and dial sets from the original version, with slight tweaks to the radio set and other small details (the oil gauge is located on the left side of the main gauges and the aircon unit is placed on the far left of the dashboard, outside the panel). Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBA GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RetinueMkII-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Retinue Mk II on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. RetinueMKII-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Retinue Mk II on Rockstar Games Social Club. RetinueMKII-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Retinue Mk II in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Two Retinue Mk IIs can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,620,000 or for $1,215,000 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Retinue Mk II as a getaway vehicle. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Retinue Mk II are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. See Also *Retinue - Predecessor. *Cossie *Warrener *Savestra *Nebula Turbo *Sultan Classic *Blista Kanjo Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Rally Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class